


Midnight Rendezvous

by CannedBread



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, HZD, Lesbian Sex, Pre-Canon, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannedBread/pseuds/CannedBread





	Midnight Rendezvous

It was late, the sun had long set and Meridian was quiet. Save for the city guard and the few people still out drinking, most had returned home for the night. Talanah had waited impatiently in her bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering if it was madness to even consider going. But, even then, as she told herself again what a terrible idea it was, she knew she would go. She had to. 

Footsteps on the stairs and the muffled sound of the door closing down the hall signalled that her father had finally gone to bed. Her mother had gone before him and her brother was snoring in his own room. To be safe, Talanah waited another few minutes. Every second dragged but she stayed put until she was absolutely sure the house was asleep before she slid out from under her covers. 

She’d carefully chosen clothes earlier, laid out and ready. Dark silks she hoped would help her blend in with the night. If the city guard stopped her, it would certainly get back to her father that she’d been out in the night, wandering the streets. Talanah got dressed in silence, hands shaking a little with a mixture of excitement and fear. Her hair, usually pulled back away from her face, she left down. 

Once she was dressed and ready, Talanah carefully climbed up on to her window sill. By the Sun, this was madness but she couldn’t deny the giddiness bubbling inside her. Lowering herself out the window, she dropped down to the street below. The stones were still warm from the day under her bare feet, even more so with the cool night air blowing gently around her. But she didn’t have time to waste. There was somewhere to be. 

Talanah sprinted off, imagining herself a stalker, dashing unseen through the trees. Only stopping at the sound of a night patrol coming, she ducked into a cluster of plants, holding her breath until they’d passed. Then she was off again. She ran all the way to the far end of the city where the walkway circled the edge, looking out over the village below and the world beyond. It was quiet there, almost completely separate from the rest of the city, only lit by the moon. The water rushed behind her, down into the pools before cascading out over the waterfall. 

The path dropped lower toward the centre before rising up the other side. The lowest spot was where she was meant to be, so that’s where Talanah went. She looked around in the dark, confused that she’d gotten there first. After her father had taken so long to go to bed, she was certain she wouldn’t be first. The giddiness she’d felt started to turn sour, twisting in her gut. This wasn’t right.

“… Rivani?” Talanah called out softly, worried the guards would hear. “Rivani, where are you?”

If she’d snuck out of the house and come all this way only to find nothing…

“Don’t sound so worried, silly. I’m here.”

Talanah nearly jumped out of her skin. The voice came from next to her and it took a frantic second for her to look down over the edge of the walk, into the pool. 

Rivani smiled up at her. Her dark hair spread out in the water around her and her were full of mischief. “You left your hair down,” she said approvingly. “I love when you leave your hair down.”

“Rivani, my hair doesn’t matter. What are you doing? You’re going to get into trouble.” She was always doing this. Breaking rules without a care in the world. It made Talanah crazy. It was also what she loved about her, but she wasn’t about to admit that. 

“You only get in trouble if you get caught. Now come on. Come for a swim with me.” Rivani sunk below the surface before popping back up again. “The water is perfect.”

“In my clothes?” 

She chuckled. “No. Of course not. Take them off. You can hide them in those plants with mine.” 

Talanah looked over where Rivani had pointed and, sure enough, there were her silks. Talanah blushed a little, heart pounding. If the guards caught them… “If we get caught, I’m going to kill you,” she said, only half serious. 

Quickly as she could, Talanah stripped off her silks and put them out of sight with Rivani’s. Sitting on the edge of the walk, she dipped in her feet. Rivani had been right, the water felt wonderful. One deep breath and she dropped down in. It was a little deeper than she’d expected, but she was a strong swimmer.

Rivani was there as soon as she broke the surface, grinning wickedly. “I told you,” she said.

“But what if someone sees…” Talanah was cut off abruptly by Rivani’s mouth on hers. The suddenness of it took her breath away. Her mouth felt as hot as the sun and as all-consuming. When Rivani broke away and looked back at her, all Talanah focus on was how beautiful her eyes were. They danced in the moonlight when she smiled. The colour of the grass in spring, flecked with gold. Her eyes were a field of flowers that she wanted to get lost in. 

“I don’t care if someone sees, Talanah. I love you and I want you here, right now, with me.” Her hands found Talanah’s and she laced their fingers together. 

How did she manage to say something so big and make it sound so simple? Talanah stared back at Rivani barely able to process what she’d just heard. Words she’d wanted to hear for so long. Hot, itchy tears welled up in her eyes, overwhelmed and unable to stop herself. “I… I love you, Rivani.”

“Don’t cry, silly,” she smiled cheekily but her voice was gentle. “It’s not that bad is it?”

“No… no… it’s perfect.” Talanah moved closer and kissed her again. By the Sun, she never wanted to stop. 

Rivani’s hands slipped away from hers, finding her hips and moving them back against the stone wall of the pool. Talanah slid her own hand’s through Rivani’s hair, kissing her deeply. She wanted to moan but fought to keep herself quiet. The last thing she wanted was the guards to break them up now. 

She pressed against Rivani’s hands as they explored her skin, cupping her breast and tweaking her nipple. Talanah gasped, letting out a surprised squeak. Rivani only chuckled and kissed her again. “Let me, all right?” She said with a smile and Talanah nodded. 

Her hand slid down Talanah’s front, her mouth on her neck. Talanah kept her hands in Rivani’s hair, biting down on the urge to give voice to her pleasure. It was all she could do not to cry out when Rivani’s fingers slipped between her legs. Talanah’s grip tightened on her hair as she was spread open, warm fingers rubbing over her slow and teasing. 

“Rivani…” She gasped. 

Her pace changed, working her fingers over Talanah’s eager bud until she was panting. One finger found her slit first, pushing slowly in. Talanah clapped a hand over her own mouth to stifle a moan as Rivani pushed another finger inside her. A third joined them and Talanah’s head rolled back. Rivani’s fingers worked her from the inside while her thumb worked her from the outside. Every last worry she’d had unravelled under her fingers. This was heaven and she never wanted it to end. 

Talanah’s hips rolled against Rivani’s hand, unable to keep them still. She wanted more of that touch, all of it. Rivani’s mouth was on her breast, sucking softly at her nipple, teasing it with the tip of her tongue. She was coming undone, there in the pool beneath the stars, overlooking the world. Under her touch and her mouth, Talanah would surely crack and shatter, explode into stardust and drift away on the wind. If this wasn’t some beautiful dream, surely it was too much joy and pleasure for one person to live through. 

Her eyes squeezed shut as the world seemed to crash down around her. Her back arched with the climax and she couldn’t stop the cry that escaped her. Every nerve in her body crackled with electricity until she shuddered, gasping for breath. 

There were footsteps coming close in a hurry. She’d barely heard them at first, but Rivani was laughing and pulling her along. Out of the moonlight and under the small bridge over the pool, hidden from sight. “Shhh…” she giggled. “I think the guards heard you.”

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” Had she spoiled it all by being too loud? “I couldn’t help it.”

But Rivani was grinning and kissing her again. “Don’t be sorry. I wanted to make you scream.”

The guards came and looked over the walkway. Nothing seemed disturbed. There were no people, no sign of a problem. Perhaps it had just been a machine, some passing glinthawk, or something from the village below. After a few minutes, they left, back to their regular rounds. 

Rivani and Talanah weren’t far behind them, climbing back out of the water and reluctantly getting dressed again. They walked back to her house with all of her earlier caution but not her speed. Once they got there, the night would be finished. 

“Will you meet me tomorrow?” Rivani asked, standing under Talanah’s window. “By the two falls. You know the place.”

“I’ll be there.” Talanah grinned, still blushing. “I promise.”

Rivani stole one last kiss before giving her a boost back up to her window. “Goodnight, Talanah. I love you.”

“Goodnight, Rivani. I love you.”


End file.
